The invention relates to a scaffolding mast having a triangular or square cross section and including at least two profile bars attached to corners of the triangle or square, the two of the profile bars being connected to one side of the connecting plate triangle.
More commonly known is the light antennae tensioning mast made from three profile bars which are connected together in such a way that their cross-section form an equilateral triangle. The profiles have the same structure. One of these profile bars is made from steel metal. A round, cylindrical strengthening device is attached to one side of this plate. There is a pipe-section on the other side which is open along one side. The cylindrical strengthening device of one profile bar fits into the laterally open pipe-section of the next profile bar. The well-known antennae tensioning mast consists of standardized specially pressed profiles.
The object of this invention is to provide a scaffolding mast as described above wherein the width and/or thickness of the connecting plates be of different dimensions which enables static, individually designed scaffolding masts to be formed.